Christmas decorating
by Chibi Duelist
Summary: Aki invites Yusei over to help her decorate her house. They mess with each other and get caught under the mistletoe. Yusei x Aki. Merry Christmas!


_Well, everyone is writing Christmas stories it seems, so I figured that I might as well. Besides, I love Christmas anyway. Enjoy the epic fluffiness! _

Aki was in her room, waiting until four o'clock. Yusei had promised her that he would come to help her with decorating her mansion, being her parents were away once again. She didn't mind... too much. True, she had wanted to have her first Christmas out of the Arcadia Movement to be with her family, but with her father being an important senator, what could she do? When the magenta haired Signer was younger, she didn't understand that her father had to work often, but now she does.

She glanced at the clock on her nightstand, it reading 3:45. Yusei was going to be there soon, so she walked downstairs and started unloading boxes of various Christmas decorations. Not ten minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Excited, she ran to the door and swung it open to see the black and yellow haired Signer standing there.

"Hey Aki, what's up?" He asked. Aki shrugged and let him in, taking his black coat off for him and putting it in the closet. "Thanks. So, where do we start?"

"I've gotten a few boxes of stuff unpacked, but that's about it. Sorry that I didn't start earlier, it just slipped my mind I guess," She admitted.

"It's okay," Said Yusei. The truth was, he didn't mind that Aki hadn't started. He would've been fine with her not starting at all. It gave him more time to see her. He knew that her parents were gone on another important business trip, as were Rua and Ruka's parents. The twins were going to spend Christmas with him, Jack and Crow this year. Yusei just felt bad for Aki that she didn't have anyone to celebrate with. "Hey, Aki... do you want to just come over to the garage and spend Christmas with us instead? I know your parents aren't here, so..."

Aki didn't say anything at first, but then she smiled and nodded. "I think that sounds nice. Thanks Yusei, but... what are we going to do with all these decorations now?"

"Well, no one said that we still can't put up stuff in your place, now did they? Your house still has to look nice until Christmas, which is in about five days," He pointed out. She chuckled and guided him through her huge house. The blue eyed teen had never been in the Izayoi household before and he was amazed at just how big the place was. Now he was having second thoughts about decorating it. It would probably take all day... he didn't care in the slightest. Jack, Crow and Bruno could decorate without him this time.

The two of them went back and forth between the basement and the main floor, carrying boxes up. Once they were finished, they started emptying them. Yusei found a toy Christmas tree that sang holiday music when you turned it on. A small smile played on his face, getting an idea. A distracted Aki was taking out snowmen from a cardboard box, so the blue eyed teen took the opportunity to mess with the female Signer. He put the toy down and turned in on, right next to her ear. When it played, Aki jumped and swung her arm around toward the sound, smacking Yusei in the face.

Yusei fell backward and dropped the tree, putting a hand on his stinging cheek. "Oh my God, you dork! Don't speak up on my like that! Have you forgotten that I was the sneaky Black Rose Witch? Oh God, I'm sorry," Aki apologized. Yusei was surprisingly laughing his head off. "Did I hit you too hard?"

"No, but that was like something you would see out of a movie, so I didn't expect you to do that!" He answered, still laughing. She chuckled and lifted him up from the ground. "S-sorry, I just couldn't pass that opportunity up when I found that thing. Anyway, back to work." They both nodded and continued to empty boxes.

When they were done, they started with the outside since it was supposed to be getting colder as the day went on. Yusei was on a latter, stringing the white lights to the house. Aki was setting up Santa and snowmen figures in the yard. The two teens didn't pay any mind to the other one. Yusei was too scared that if he looked back at her that he would fall into the rose bushes. Aki was just too shy to turn around and glance at him every once and a while. She liked Yusei as well... but she didn't know if he returned those types of feelings for her.

Finishing outside, Aki's face was red from the cold. As Yusei took his coat off, he noticed her strawberry colored face. "Hey, why don't we take a break? Maybe make some hot chocolate of something? You seem really cold," He suggested. Smiling, she nodded and took Yusei into the kitchen. They both made their cups of cocoa and put some whipped cream in it, just because they felt like it. Aki put some on her finger and wiped it on Yusei's nose teasingly. She laughed when Yusei went crossed eyed trying to see what she had done. "Oh, you are so going down!"

"No!" She yelled with a chuckle in her voice. They set their mugs down and Yusei began to chase her all around the house. Yusei got lost eventually and gave up. He went back downstairs to see Aki with her hot drink in her hands. "What took you so long?"

"Hey, you've got a big house and it's my first time in here, give me some credit that I found my way back down!" He protested. "Now come on, we need to put the rest of the decorations up and then the tree." She rolled her eyes and put her drink down, yet again. They put Santa's all around the house along with angels, snowmen (which seemed to be Aki's favorite considering how many there were), and glass reindeer. Looking at the clock, they saw that it was getting around six in the evening. Neither one cared all that much.

"Okay, last but not least, the Christmas tree," Yusei said to himself. "Aki, you probably have the biggest tree I have ever seen in my life. And we had some big ones at Martha's when Jack, Crow and I were growing up. We'd always fought over who got to put what where and who got to open their present first Christmas morning... it's still the same way. Crow and Jack act like little kids fighting over who gets the last cookie. Oh God, I can't wait to go home to that again."

"Well, at least they don't kill each other. Sometimes it really seems like they will one of these days," Aki pointed out. Yusei nodded in agreement.

"But don't be surprised if you wake up on morning to me calling you saying that they're both dead. Knowing how things are going, I'll probably be the one to kill them!" Aki shot him a disturbed look. "I'm Kidding! Now, lets start decorating this thing."

"I got dibs on putting the angel on top!" The female Signer declared. Yusei smirked and began to untangle the string of lights. "That's probably going to take a while. My dad never was one known for his ability to put those back without knots in them." The dark haired teen let out a small growl in frustration. Once he found the biggest knot, all the rest came out easily. He got them around the tree and let Aki put the ornaments. Looking through the box, she found a mistletoe. She thought that it would be the perfect excuse to tell Yusei how she felt. Without his knowing, she put it up on the ceiling, letting it dangle from some string.

Yusei brought in the latter from outside, which it had begun to snow wildly. He shook his head, getting the snow off his yellow and black hair. Aki had the angel in hand when he came inside. He set the latter up and let her climb up. Once she got to the top, she was at least twenty or so feet off the ground, probably more. Yusei noticed the latter starting to shake right as she put the glowing topping onto her tree.

"Aki, be careful!" He shouted. She turned around, making the steps wobble even more. She lost her footing and fell off. "Aki!" Yusei got under where she would fall and caught her, landing on his back from the impact. He grunted and heard Aki groan. "Hey, you okay?"

"Y-yeah. Thanks Yusei, I owe you one, big time," She said, opening her eyes. Instantly, they went wide as she saw her position. She was laying on Yusei's chest, her hands resting on his shoulders. He blushed crimson and looked up to the ceiling. He blushed harder, if that was even possible and pointed up. She looked up, remembering the mistletoe. Now both teens were blushing.

"Well, gotta follow Christmas rules. Get c-caught under the mistletoe, you have to k-kiss," Yusei said, stuttering. She nodded slightly, not looked directly at him. He pulled her face closer to his. "You know... I've been meaning to tell you this for a while. I really like you Aki. And not like a friend like I keep on saying." Not letting her respond, he put his lips to hers, getting a shocked expression from the girl. Soon enough though, she melted and kissed back.

Out of now where, there was a knock on the door. Crow and Jack came barging in. "Yusei, why did you just ditch us and- Holy Crap!" Crow yelled when he saw the two of them kissing on the floor. "Jack, I think we came in at the wrong time! Let's go home!"

"But Crow, we need to find... Oh!" The blond said, realizing what the Black-feather Duelist was saying. "Good luck with that Yusei! I, Jack Atlas, am actually very proud of you! You actually got the guts to just kiss her already! Sheesh, at least now I won't have to hear 'what am I supposed to do?' and 'I love her, but I don't know if she loves me!' and all that bull crap!"

"Says the guy that won't even admit his feelings to a certain reporter!" Crow teased as they walked out of the door, slamming it behind him. Yusei had a look on his face that said, "I'm never going to live this down." And he was absolutely right. Aki had the same look on her own face. Once they turned back to each other, they smiled.

"Best Christmas Ever," They said together, kissing once again.

* * *

Fulffy! I like the fluffy stuff during the Christmas time. ^_^ hope you guys have an awesome Christmas! Please review.


End file.
